


"Make Something Good" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course stays true. (Merlin/Arthur/Gwen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Make Something Good" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> I once spent about two months trying to write an epic Merlin fic in which Gwen is awesome and there is a lot of yearning and maybe a bit of threesome and I got precisely nowhere. Then I heard this song on a preview copy of _July Flame_ and realized I could just make a vid. Thanks to the usual suspects!

Appeared in this year's Also Premiering show at VividCon.

 **Song:** "Make Something Good" by Laura Veirs  
**Source:** Merlin

_The course stays true._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/makesomethinggood_xvid.avi) [~66mb, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

**Notes:** I once spent about two months trying to write an epic Merlin fic in which Gwen is awesome and there is a lot of yearning and maybe a bit of threesome and I got precisely nowhere. Then I heard this song on a preview copy of _July Flame_ and realized I could just make a vid. Thanks to the usual suspects!

  
I wanted to make something sweet  
The blood inside the maple tree  
The sunlight trapped inside the wood  
Make something good

I wanted to make something strong  
An organ pipe in a cathedral  
That stays in tune through a thousand blooms  
Make something good

It's gonna take a long, long time  
But we're gonna make something so fine

I wanted to make something pure  
An emerald field from steer manure  
A wild-eyed child in a moonlit room  
Make something good

I wanted to make something built to last  
A bottled ship with a golden mast  
And through the squall the course stays true  
Make something good  
Make something good

It's gonna take a long, long time  
But we're gonna make something so fine


End file.
